Broken Puzzles
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt was killed becasue of a hate crime. Months later everyone is still trying to pick up their own lives and make sense of what happened. Convinced it's his fault Finn tries to commit suicide. Can they pull together to help him?


**I'm not used to writing Glee fics so please, be kind! **

**Prologue**

It had been 6 months since Kurt's death. Six months since everyones lives had changed forever.

Will stumlbed into his apartment, drunk like usual, and collapsed onto the couch. He turned on the tv. Even though it was months later each time he closed his eyes he still revisited that day, the day he found out Kurt had been killed.

_It was a regular weekday. Nothing special had happened. Emma had knocked on his office._

_"Principle Figgins wants to see us," she said, her voice echoing concern. He frowned and nodded._

_They were both surprised to see Sue sitting there as well._

_"Sue? What are you doing here?"_

_"I wish I knew why I was wasting my time with you three but alas Figgins has yet said anything," said Sue. _

_"Please, sit down Will, Emma," Figgins said and cleared his throat._

_"What's wrong?" Will asked as he saw the experssion on the principle's face. _

_"I have some awful...horrible news to break to all of you."_

_Now all were getting worried. _

_Figgins cleared his throat and looked down._

_"Are you crying?" Emma gasped. Figgins blinked back tears._

_"I got a call today," he said, and his voice cracked. "It appears that Kurt Hummel was attacked yesterday night at a nearby store-"_

_Will placed his hand to his mouth._

_"Oh God-"breathed Emma, her voice wobbled and tears spilled from her eyes. Sue sat there in silent shock._

_"And he was..."_

_"He was WHAT Figgins?" Will said, his voice was clear he was frightened._

_"He was killed William. I'm deeply sorry to announce that Kurt Hummel is dead-"_

_"NO!" Emma shouted and a tear rolled down Sue's cheek._

_Will stared at Figgins in utter shock._

_"I'm sure I heard you wrong-did you just say-"_

_"You didn't hear me wrong, Wiliam. I deeply regret to say that. Kurt Hummel died last night after being beaten and stabbed severly." Figgins didn't hide his own tears._

_Will could hear Emma sobbing but he just sat there in shock, like Sue, unable to process the information._

_Kurt, one of his own students, was dead. He had failed to protect him_

_Kurt was dead and never coming back._

Will's eyes flew open. Once again he had seen Kurt's face when he had closed his eyes, asking Will why he didn't stop it. Why he couldn't save him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he whispered. Damn it, he had seen the bullying at school go on. He had tried to stop it but apparently it wasn't enough.

He remembered the cops labeling it a hate crime-that Kurt was indeed attacked because he was gay.

He shuddered again as he thought of the funeral, the hardest thing he had ever gone through. Everyone was a wreck.

Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and of course Burt...Burt was devasted, no broken was a better despection. He just sat there, unable to speak and when it was his turn to make a speech he started to talk but broke down completly. Carol had to escort him home, trying to hold back her own tears.

He remembered the anger he felt.

Those sonsofbitches that had beaten Kurt to death hadn't even been caught-they were still out there, lurking and prowling.

Still out there waiting to pounce.

And Will was looking for them.

Looking for a chance to get his revenge for Kurt's death. It was the least he could do, seeing how he failed to protect one of his own students.

With that thought he drank until he passed out, like he always did, and prayed for Kurt's forgiveness.

* * *

Finn couldn't stand being at home.

Burt was completly broken now. He just laid in bed as Carol cared for him. His mom was trying so hard to be brave.

So many mixed emotions, he was drowning in confusion. He couldn't shake off that night, he night he found Kurt's body.

_His mom had forgotten to tell Kurt to grab some eggs also, and so she had sent Finn to go to the store as well._

_When he did he saw a body at a nearby alley. He raced to it, and froze as he saw who it was._

_"Kurt? Kurt!" Kurt was alive, but barely. He was gasping for breath. Finn collapsed next to his stepbrother who was covered in blood, and who's body was twisted unnaturally. _

_"Oh my God, Kurt!" Kurt tried to speak but only shuddered and blood trickled out of his mouth._

_"KURT!" Finn picked up the body and shouted for help. Damn it he had forgotten his cell phone. "hang in there Kurt, I'm going to get help-SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP! WE NEED HELP!" He bellowed, tears in his eyes. He saw that Kurt was fading. "Kurt? No...no stay with me man! Stay with me! Please!" _

_Kurt managed to utter one last word before his heart stopped._

_"Finn..."_

_With that his body laid completly still._

_"Kurt? No, no, no, no..." Finn tried CPR, everything he could think of. By the time help arrived it was too late. _

Tears rolled down his face as he thought of that moment.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," he whispered. "So sorry."

He couldn't help think it was his fault, that everything was happening. That he was the reason everyone was so devestated. If he had done something differently maybe Kurt would have lived.

He stared at the pills in his hands.

He had been thinking about it for a while. He was just a burden now. Everyone would be beter off without him.

And this was his punishment-for not being able to save Kurt.

Hesitating for a few more moments he stared at the pills and then thought back to Kurt dying in his arms.

Quickly he took them and placed them into his mouth, closed his eyes, and swallowed.


End file.
